3x
by b does the write thing
Summary: Everybody knows to summon Rumplestiltskin, you must say his name three times. AU Rumbelle.


_Based off the prompt by Ripperblackstaff. _

Belle was bored.

Mind achingly, soul sucking, time loses all meaning- _bored_.

Stuck in the tallest tower of the Evil Queen's keep, Belle was slowly losing her mind. For a while, she had been keeping track of the days on the wall with the edge of the spoon she had squirreled away from her daily breakfast tray of porridge and hard bread.

But then one of the guards had seen it and taken it away- smashing the back of his hand against her face for "procuring a weapon".

She had found the whole thing completely silly. From the moment he had brandished the slightly sharpened spoon in her face to the moment she had crashed to her cot in stunned pain, she had only been thinking how she wouldn't be able to keep track of the days now.

Well, that wasn't entirely true.

She had also thought about him.

Xxxxx

Without a way to tell time, Belle lost track of the days. The chamber had a small window but the Evil Queen wasn't a sunny day kind of monarch. The Evil Queen kept storm clouds surrounding the castle at all times- blocking out the sun and constantly threatening rain. Thunder would sometimes rumble throughout the keep, waking her if she tried to sleep.

And she tried everything to sleep.

But when one is locked in a tower with nothing to do but count the stones- sleep is a welcome escape from the solitary madness of one's mind. And also the one thing an agitated mind cannot achieve.

Belle tried everything she could to calm her mind to allow her to sleep. She counted sheep. She tried to do the mediations she had read about in the books from her father's library. She ran in place until her lungs ached. But even when she exhausted herself until she fell across her pallet wheezing- sleep only came when it chose.

Eventually, the guards grew bored. Soon, her door went from having two armed guards with their ridiculous black plumed helmets at all times to having one occasionally come by and drop off a tray of food. They barely even paused to throw an glance through the gate to see if she was still alive.

Belle tried to talk to them but to no avail. She ended up making names for them and then backstories and then before she knew it Belle was crafting stories in her head- delving deeper and deeper into a fantasy world of made up characters and far away places.

That is- when she wasn't thinking about him.

Xxxxxx

"Thank you," Belle said quietly, picking up the half spilled soup bowl and crust of bread the guard (Thamos- she had named him. She decided his sister had been captured by the Evil Queen. When he had come to save her, he had been bewitched into servitude- forced to serve with no memory of who he was – a painful torment for his little sister and a constant delight to the Evil Queen's sense of humor).

The Queen must have been in a terrible mood today, Belle mused. Outside, the thunder was rolling, breaking and shattering the sound of the rain every minute- lightening flashing in jagged edged shards along the horizon as if trying to split the land in two.

She had spent the last few hours watching the storm clouds and she had a throbbing headache which she supposed could be from a number of things.

She wasn't hungry. So, she placed the tray down on the floor- she had never seen any signs of rats or bugs this high up. She supposed they could be there waiting for her to close her eyes but she didn't begrudge them her food.

She sipped the cup of water the guard had left, wetting her lips slightly and alleviating the parched skin of her throat. Goodness, did she miss tea, Belle thought sadly. And then, just like that, her mind pulled her back to its favorite distraction.

Him.

The memory she flashed back to had been a good day. He had been spinning and she had been reading in a nearby chair, both comfortable enough to spend time in silence with each other. But she had been _oh so aware_ of him.

She must have read the same page four times. Listening to his spinning, she knew he was working through some project and he was trying to distract himself. His hands were running the hay smoothly into the wheel, his left foot peddling slowly- a steady pace that she had unintentionally matched her own breathing to- when she had felt his eyes linger over her- and she pretended to keep reading.

She had wondered if her hair was alright- but she resisted touching it. She adjusted slightly in the chair, letting her feet down from underneath her and she wondered if his eyes were tracing the bottom of her bare foot, dangling over the side of the armchair.

The quiet spell had been suddenly broken when he had stopped his steady pace and she had turned to find him striding out of the room, apparently having the solution to his problem coming to him.

She had watched him go, eyes tracing the curve of his pants and the slopes of his shoulders before she realized she was warmer than usual. She turned back around in her chair, flushed and recalling old whisperings her lady maids had always tittered about when they thought she wasn't listening.

Desire.

Belle had felt that feeling even more so the day they had kissed. The last time she had seen him. The moment before he threw her out and the instant her life changed into this nightmare.

Belle watched the storm for a bit more, headache increasing with every roll of thunder before she finally went to lie down. She carefully removed the tattered gown she still wore, slipping under the sheet in her shift before she removed that as well, placing it at the foot of the bed.

The guards didn't look in anymore and she was trying to keep the clothes useable for as long as she could. She fell asleep, a pain in her right temple and the smell of rain blowing in through the seals of the window grate.

Xxxxx

He was there.

Standing in the doorway of her old room, looking at her with brows bent in thought. Belle cocked her head at him, offering a small smile before turning to glance behind her to see what had him so focused.

But then he was before her and she barely had time to whisper, "Rumple?" in hesitation before he was kissing her.

Heavens, the feeling of his mouth against hers made her whimper. And his arms came up around her, one circling her waist and pulling her core closer to his and the other reaching up to cradle her jaw, tilting her head so he could kiss her deeper.

His tongue glided into her mouth and for a moment she didn't know what to do- her own tongue felt thick and heavy in her mouth. Then, he chuckled and she was lost.

Her arms came up to drape across his shoulders, pulling him tighter to her- unsure how to alleviate this want that was spreading across her chest, tracing down into her stomach.

He removed his hand from her face. He pulled back to look her in the eye and she looked back at him with a half lidded gaze, reaching to touch her lip in slight shock at the tingling sensation still running through her.

He growled, low and deep in his throat and looked down at his free hand, tracing the clawed fingers and scaled skin with his eyes- avoiding hers.

"Rumple," she said, ducking her head down to try and catch his eyes. "Rumple, please."

And he jerked his head back up, confusion and terror evident.

"We can't," he hissed. "I won't lose this- not until-"

Her heart plummeted and her lip trembled but she fought back the tears. This time she wasn't going to run.

"Is it just…kissing then?" She asked hoarsely, trying not to blush scarlet at her brazenness. "I heard tell that there are other…other ways to…"

"Oh, Belle," he whispered, pushing a strand of hair back behind her ear. "My brave Belle. You don't want an old monster like me-"

"I do." She vowed, squaring her shoulders and glaring at him. "I feel- I feel too much and it's driving me crazy. I just need-" She stilled, casting her eyes around to try and pinpoint what she exactly it was she needed but he seemed to know.

His hands were tracing her sides, one reaching up past her chest to draw a torturously slow line down her neck, making her cease her chattering to release a small sob of relief.

"Please," she mumbled, wetting her lips in embarrassment.

"Please, what?" He replied, burying his face in her neck, his curls tickling her ear and collarbone. His lips worried her pulse point and he flicked his tongue out to taste her and she almost lost her feet.

"Please, Rumplestiltksin," Belle muttered wildly, placing her hands in his hair as he started to nibble down her neck. "Make it stop."

What Belle didn't realize was in her dream delirium; she had spoken one word aloud.

The most important one.

xxxxxx

Leagues and leagues away, a very confused Dark One suddenly sat bolt upright from his languid brooding position. He had heard his name. Someone had said his name.

_She_ had said his name.

He jumped up, running a hand through his curls- longer now than they had been- to rush to the closest mirror, whipping off the sheet.

He had heard her. The call had been faint- faint enough that he had barely heard it but he had heard it.

She was alive.

And she was calling for him.

Xxxxxxxx

They were on her bed now- stripped of his usual armor with a snap of his fingers but she was too busy tracing his muscles to notice he had removed hers as well.

His skin was a marvel, scaled but smooth- an illusion or a mirage. She placed a finger on his nipple, tracing it slightly but he ducked his head down to return the favor and she lost her prize.

Her disappointment was short lived when the rush of heat from his mouth soared through her. It felt like the static shock one got when brushing wool- a bone jarring moment of pleasure that made her cry out a bit, causing him to chuckle darkly against her skin. It sent reverberations up her spine and she threw her head back, lost in it.

He continued to touch her chest but a hand wandered down her stomach, curving her hips and brushing her thighs open with a gentle motion. Belle was too lost in the sensation of his fingertips dragging her nipple into a pebble, his mouth sucking the underside of her breast when she felt him touch her.

"Rumple!" She exclaimed, jerking away. He held her still, raising his eyes to hers with that dark smile she loved so well.

"Hush, dearie," he cooed, stroking again and causing her to shudder a bit. Her head way too heavy for her all of a sudden and she let it sink back down, her brown curls spilling over the pillows, some still trapped underneath her.

He kissed her neck again, eliciting a moan of pleasure from her lips before he slowly ducked down her body. His fingertips left traces of pressure along her body and she suspected magic until she realized the usual malovanence of it was missing.

He was stroking in long fluid motions of his two fingers, dipping down the curve of her sex before rising back up and circling a heated spot higher up. That spot was thrumming with sensations and she wiggled a bit, trying to get his fingers back to that spot.

"Patience, dearie," he chuckled, dipping down to place a kiss on her inner thigh. "Or you'll ruin your surprise-"

"Is this-," she panted, trying to raise her head back up to look at him. "Is this magic?"

He blinked, hand stilling for a second as he gazed back at her. She made a low noise deep in the back of her throat at his stillness. Her body seemed to know what it wanted better than she did and she wiggled her hips downwards, meeting his still fingers.

It was enough to satisfy the ache. She threw her head back down with a cry of relief which quickly morphed into a moan as his fingers started to quicken- one sliding into her sex- causing her to jerk.

"Oh" was all she managed before he leaned back over her and buried his face into her neck. His finger traced her inner walls and another gently massaging the heated spot on her flesh.

It was too much and she was tossing wildly, his lean frame pressing down on her own locked her in place. The feeling of his tongue tracing patterns over her racing pulse was causing the sensations to rapidly spread up her chest- infecting her entire body with a overwhelming tension.

"I- I need to-" She panted, sweat sticking her hair to her temples and collecting on her collarbone. "I need to-"

"What do you need, Belle?" He asked, lifting his head up to stare down at her. His finger slipped out of her, wet and hot, moving up to rub at the bundle of nerves he had been toying with. She arched her back and felt his free hand move up to cup a breast, the surprisingly soft sensation of his skin tracing the hardened nipple. "Tell me what you need."

Belle was completely awash in sensation, her whole body seemingly vibrating with a desperate need that she could not control. Rumple was pressed along her body and she felt herself turn towards him, lifting her hips up and hesitantly moving one leg over his own hips. It was then she felt the stiffening against her upper thigh and she stilled in uncertainty.

"Rumple," she murmured, stilling. He released a warm chuckle, one of amused disbelief, leaning down and placing a kiss on her shoulder. He let his lips linger, fingers starting to slow the tempo from a circular motion to one of short flicks upwards. Belle felt a low whimper escape her lips, twisting to face him and finding herself looking down at his curls.

Her curiosity started to overwhelm her shyness and Belle slowly moved her hand down until she cupped the warm skin of him, feeling the heaviness in her palm. He jerked into her, head flying up and eyes meeting hers.

Months of living together, days of shared silences and wordless glances all had built up to this moment. The golden eyes of the Dark One flashed up at her- and then his fingers pushed back insider her and she cried out his name in a mixture of surprise and ecstasy.

Xxxxx

Rumplestiltksin fell into the table.

He had heard her that time- heard her loud and clear. His Belle was-

Well. She was definitely _alive_.

Rumplestiltksin had first designed the summoning spell to work when a person used his name three times. However after a few weeks of popping in on nearby townspeople who had just been gossiping mindlessly about the old coward's new power- he had grown sick of turning people into bugs just for the thrill of it. It lacked finesse.

So, the newly powered Dark One had decided to tweak the enchantment. His months of turning people into caterpillars and larvae had managed to dissuade most of the people who had used to know him from using his real name- now referring to him as the Dark One or simply Him.

Which meant only those who were truly desperate would use his true name to summon him. And so, if any dared utter the name Rumplestiltksin- it would open a bridge between speaker and the sorcerer. Allowing the Dark One to access their mind, to know what they most desired and use it against them.

It was how he had first found Belle. The young noblewoman had used his name without fear. It had irked him at first then interested him. He had seen into her mind- sheer determination and a stubbornness bordering on stupidity. He had thought to teach the little girl a lesson- scare her into her place.

He had not expected her to agree to come with him. He had not expected her to stand up to him. And he had not expected her to intrigue him.

He certainty hadn't expected to find his heart still worked. He had devoted his entire life to finding Bae- by using the power and darkness that had cost him his son – to find him again. He had forgotten what love was in the face of his obsession to redeem himself in his lost son's eyes.

So, when he had felt her in his arms- when the impossible woman had fallen off a ladder and nearly gotten herself killed- he had been surprised to find a feeling of…fondness.

Then, he had started doing silly things to try and get her to smile at him. Even toying with the idea of offering her freedom to her- but never able to say those words- fearful she would take it and he would never see her again.

And then she had kissed him.

And he had been lost in a sensation he had long forgotten- and it wasn't until she had pulled back, clapping her hands to his in triumphant glee that he had realized the danger he was in.

He was in love.

Not just any love- dangerously close to True Love.

And on the cusp of losing everything he held important. His power. His chance at redemption. Bae.

And he had pushed her away. Let the darkness simmering to lash out at her, driving her out the door to her freedom- removing the temptation.

And losing her.

But she wasn't dead.

No, if the sheer pain emanating from his now too tight breeches was any indication- Belle was very, very much alive.

Upon her second use of his name, her mind had opened to his. He could feel her mind- restless and needy, one overwhelming sensation piercing through her confusion and sadness and making him weak in the knees.

He swallowed, raising a shaky hand to the tenting of his pants before quickly lowering it, trying to think about anything else but the pure want Belle was transmitting.

He tried to focus on her- past the emotional turbulence she was experiencing- but every time he tried to pinpoint her- another wave of desire would wash over him and he would be lost in the feeling of her.

He would not indulge in this, he reprimanded himself. Forcing himself to stand and stride back towards the mirror, placing his hands on either side of it and bending his will towards locating her.

She had been lost to him not an hour ago. And he would find her. He would find her and protect her. He would not debase her by giving into these sensations…

When another wave of pure pleasure slammed over him, Rumplestiltksin almost gave into the overpowering compulsion to take himself in hand- but the sweet smile of his Belle floated to mind.

The pure innocence and goodness of her … He was suddenly ashamed of his lust. He was an old monster, a dangerous dark thing that didn't deserve an ounce of happiness- not until he had been redeemed. Not until he had proven himself, not until he had shaken off the mantle of coward and cursed thing did he even deserve to look upon something as pure as Belle.

He shook his head, growling at his image in the mirror. Forcing himself to concentrate- he reached out again.

Xxxxxxx

A peal of thunder splintering the night with its loud crack caused a very unsettled Belle to gasp awake- thrashing about in the tangled sweaty blanket. Her heart was racing like the thoroughbreds of her father's stables and her skin was soaked- bare skin on fire despite the wind and cold rain falling outside.

She swiveled her head to look at the door- no torchlight was shown through the cracks or grate but she clutched the blanket to her chest- fearful she might have called out in her sleep and alerted the guards.

No one came but Belle's skin still felt too tight. She turned back to face the window, trying to get her breathing under control and her heart to still but it was useless.

The dream was still fresh in her mind. She could still feel him touching her- her body was still singing its need- her core pulsating in time to her heartbeat- calling her attention to the painful ache in between her legs.

She closed her eyes, licking her chapped lips in embarrassment. She tried to turn onto her side but the ache followed, refusing to be ignored.

Tentatively, Belle moved her hand down her side until it hovered uncertainly over her hip. She jerked her head back to glance at the grate- black and shuttered still before she gently laid her hand on her core.

Instantly, her fingers started to twitch- her body moving of its own accord to the mindless innate primal urges that humans had buried deep in their civility. Belle swallowed a moan, biting her lip down hard to quell the sound.

Her fingers flew around the nub- already soaked with her fluids and causing her fingers to glide faster and faster in a semi circle motion- pushing upwards and causing her to cease breathing- whole body clenching tighter and tighter with each circle.

Belle was trembling- toes curled upwards, sticking out of the blanket, shaking with each motion. Her breath refused to come and her eyes were clenched shut- partly out of embarrassment and partly in search of the pleasure that eluded her.

Her fingers slid through the hair at her center, twirling the coarse hairs as she rubbed frantically at the spot high above her slit. She thought of the dream and the sensations that he had elicited by using his finger inside her. Yet, when she inserted one she felt a twinge of pain and she quickly went back to her earlier ministrations, trying to catch the feeling that was just out of reach-

And then the memory of him- of the idea of him wanting her- watching her come apart for him floated to her mind and Belle's world suddenly broke in two as she came on her own fingers.

A single word burst from between her clenched lips in a scream of pleasure as she rode out her first orgasm.

"Rumplestiltksin!"

And then the guards burst into the room.

Xxx

When he thought back on the moment he had materialized into the highest room in the tallest tower Regina had imprisoned Belle, the first thing that had came to mind was Belle.

Naked, one threadbare blanket half off her, her face scrunched up in a bewitchingly alluring face of orgasmic release. Her hand buried in her sex and the other clamped onto her mouth as if to try and call back her scream.

The other was the face of the guards who had rushed in at the sudden magical signature in the room. For the moment Belle had cried out- Rumplestiltksin had been able to latch on to her- locating her and appearing before she had finished his name.

He hadn't been sure the guards hadn't seen the vision that had been Belle in the throes of her orgasm. After all, he had appeared directly in front of the door so when they threw it open- all they had seen was the profile of the famed Dark One- before he had turned them into two black stones, leaving them in the open doorway as he snapped his fingers- transporting himself and Belle back to the Dark Castle before she even fully opened her eyes.

He had then taken some measures to spare her any discomfort. He had frozen her, blanket still half draped across her perfect body- the roundness of her thighs and belly half visible and the cusps of her small rosy breasts completely exposed to his hungry eyes- and he had almost lost control of himself entirely.

But the thought of facing Belle, of her horrified look finding him hovering over her in this state of vulnerability stilled him. Instead, he snapped his fingers and a nightgown of pure white cotton replaced the sheet, a pale blue robe covering that thin garment and her favorite pink slippers slipped over her toes before he turned away, coughing slightly as he snapped his fingers, trying to appear calm and unruffled.

There was a soft murmur of surprise from the couch behind him and then a tentative, "Hello?" which caused him to turn, finding her gazing up at him from the couch, a look of bewilderment ebbing away into relief.

"Are you alright?" He asked, willing himself not to fling himself down by her side and touch her to make sure she was unharmed. The connection had been severed when he had appeared before her and his rage at Regina's nerve had cooled his libido but his sheer giddiness at having her near was alarming in itself.

"How did I-" She wondered, reaching up to touch the lace collar at her throat. He cleared his throat, glancing away from her towards the windows.

"Can I get you something?" He pointed a finger at the end table by her feet and a pot of tea appeared, the chipped cup she was so fond of appearing next to it. "Anything?" He repeated, gesturing towards the table beside him where a four-course feast sprang into existence.

She made a noise of confusion that morphed into a laugh as she looked from the table back to him. "My chipped cup…," she murmured fondly, reaching out to trace the cracked lip. He followed her movements like a starving man and when she glanced back up at him, he hurriedly looked away.

"Rumple," she said slowly, craning her neck to catch his eyes. "I don't understand…"

She looked so lost and confused that he felt his resolve weaken. He took a step towards her. She stared back at him, mouth parted and eyes large in her face. He almost bent down and took her face in his hands when he noticed her hands were trembling.

He sank down on his haunches before her, taking her hands in his and rubbing the back of them with his thumbs. She stilled, a warm smile spreading over her face as she sighed.

"I found you," he stated, trying to make her understand what he wasn't saying. "You're safe now. In the morning, I'll return you to your father and-"

"No," Belle interrupted, tightening her fingers around his. He jerked his head up to meet her eyes. "I want to stay with you. Please." She finished lamely, licking her lip.

He nodded tightly, raising her up from her seated position, not releasing her hands. "Of course," he managed to say calmly, his heart beating wildly in his chest. "Whatever you like. But you must rest now."

She nodded like a sleepy child, eyes sunk in her face and a weariness of soul evident in her stance. He gently released her hands, stepping back and shooing her away with his right hand. "Off with you," he sang, using his higher register. "You do remember where your room is, hmm?"

She nodded, smiling faintly at him before turning to go. He watched her, drinking in the sight of her before she suddenly turned and glanced back, worrying a finger in her teeth.

"Rumple," she asked, brow winkled in confusion. "How did you find me?"

He shook his head, feeling the curls bounce around his ears. "Ah ah ha, dearie, " he laughed, trying not to remember the feeling of her desire crashing over him. "That would be telling."

The idea of telling her he could hear her calling him would just embarrass her and humiliate him. He preferred to keep her in the dark about his little experience- feeling it was an intrusion of her privacy despite her invoking his name. It was better she not know.

She knew his moods too well and she gave a short nod, before saying quietly, "Thank you. I'm so glad to be back…" before she turned and disappeared, leaving a Beast before the fireplace, heart in his hands.

Xxx

Life went back to normal with Belle back in the castle. They had dinner in the dining room, Belle read aloud while he pretended to be working, she dusted while he spun straw into gold. He tried to forget the feeling of Belle's desire.

And then one night as he was preparing his latest attempt to turn squid ink invisible- he felt the lingering call of someone invoking his name.

And then moments later, Rumplestiltksin realized Belle was uttering his name- moaning it aloud in pleasure.

And he had to sit down as his member started to swell, the feeling of Belle's pleasure flooding through him. She was teasing herself whilst thinking of him. And then with a shudder, she broke around him, her cries echoing in his chest and he was hard enough to shatter.

He bit down hard, trying to ride out the sensations, disgusted at his arousal, at his naked want but dizzy with the sweet pleasure of Belle's want of him.

He closed his eyes, bracing to get up and go take a cold shower when it stared up again and sent his eyes reeling to the back of his head and to elicit a loud groan.

And that's when Rumplestiltksin realized he was in for a world of trouble.

Xxxx

**Author's Notes**

**Um. Well.**

**I saw the prompt and thought- that's a pretty cool prompt. **

**And then the prompt followed me home, stalked me for a few days and then tied me to my desk and forced me to write.**

**Hope you enjoyed. **

**See a spelling mistake or grammar error? DM me and I'll correct. Working without a beta is a dangerous business. **

**-B**


End file.
